


Lonely in Gorgeous

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Chris!, Kubo-sensei please give this man a name!, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Canon, Sweet, Valentine's Day, birthday fic, feat victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: It was sort of a tradition.  He and Victor would go, catch up on the other’s goings on since the Grand Prix Final, and just have a good time.Of course, this year was different.Written for Christophe Giacometti's Birthday 2017!





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHRIS!!!  
> So, yes, I know we don't know anything about Chris's Mystery Man, but I love that ship (please, Kubo-sensei, don't make him turn out to be his brother or cousin or something...)
> 
> The title comes from the song by the same name written and performed by Tommy February6.  
> Although Chris is lounging at home in this fic, I get the sense of him being all dressed up with nowhere to go.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

Chris wasn’t one to throw a party for his birthday.  He was usually too busy preparing for Worlds, which was just around the corner.  But if the dates worked out, like they had the past few years, he’d get to celebrate abroad, attending the Four Continents Figure Skating Championships.  Even though he wasn’t eligible to compete, he always liked to make an appearance to cheer his friends on.  It was sort of a tradition.  He and Victor would go, catch up on the other’s goings on since the Grand Prix Final, and just have a good time.

Of course, this year was different.  The 4CC began the day after Chris’s birthday, but that didn’t matter.  The difference was that Victor was still going, but not to sit in the stands and cheer alongside Chris.  He was attending as coach to his fiancé and fellow competitor, Katsuki Yuuri.

It was nearly midnight on February 13th and Chris still hadn’t decided if he was going to go this year or not.  He stared at the computer screen, his plane ticket and travel plans all set.  All he had to do was click the ‘purchase’ button.  But something was keeping him from committing.

He knew it wouldn’t make too much of a difference to JJ, Seung-gil, or Otabek if he didn’t go.  And Yuuri probably wouldn’t even notice his absence.  Victor certainly wouldn’t.  He was happy for his long-time rival and friend, but the two were so wrapped up in each other, Chris wondered how they got anything done at all.

Tilting his head back, he let out a sigh.  His eyes were sore from staring at the screen in the low light of his apartment.  He pinched the bridge of his nose and slipped his fingers under the frame of his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes.

There came a soft mewl from beside him and he glanced down just in time to see a small white paw appear on his thigh from under the desk.  He chuckled and pushed his chair back far enough so the Persian cat could jump up onto his lap.  She purred and rubbed against his chest as he stroked her long fur.

“At least you won’t abandon me.” He scratched under her chin and she gave another little meow in gratitude before hopping down and making her way toward her food dish. “Or maybe not.” He snorted and shook his head before turning his attention back on the screen.

He could still go.  He’d be able to keep an eye on the competition for Worlds and maybe even get some belated birthday wishes from his friends.  His finger hovered over the touchpad ready to click, when an alert popped up.  His blinked in confusion before he realized someone was trying to video chat.

Deciding that the low light of his living room and the poor quality of his webcam didn’t do him justice, he picked up his phone and walked out onto the balcony.  It was freezing and he immediately regretted not bundling up more, but he’d already answered the call.

 _‘Chris!’_ Victor greeted, waving at the camera. _‘How are you?’_

“Fine, thanks.” He smiled at his old friend. “Shouldn’t you be getting some rest before for your flight?”

 _‘Actually, I’m only up a few minutes before my alarm,’_ the other replied. _‘We’re taking a redeye so Yuuri has enough time to sleep off his jetlag.’_   If anyone ever doubted the depth of Victor’s affection for the Japanese skater, they needed only to ask Chris. He’d heard more than his fair share of adorable, selfless couples’ stories.  It was cute.

“Aren’t _you_ the doting fiancé?” Chris gave a little shiver and pulled his robe tighter.  He’d have to go inside soon.  The chilly air was starting to soak in through his thick slippers, even though the building was blocking most of the wind.

 _‘Speaking of,’_ Victor began, looking a little worried. _‘It’s a special day today.’_

Chris raised his brows, surprised that the other man had remembered.  Especially because they didn’t usually get to celebrate on the actual day.

 _‘Yuuri gave me some homemade chocolate last night.'_ Victor held up a partially eaten brown blob that may once have resembled a heart. _‘And I don’t know what to get him.’_

“Get…him?” Chris frowned, confused. “Get him for what?”

 _‘For Valentine’s Day!’_ the other man exclaimed. _‘Apparently gifts like this are a big deal in Japan,’_ he went on. _‘Yuuri said I didn’t have to get him anything and something about White Day, but I don’t know what that means!’_ he lamented. _‘What should I do?’_

Chris thought for a moment, trying to think of what the other could do on such short notice. “What about taking him out to dinner?” He paused. “Maybe after you arrive at the hotel?”

 _‘I was thinking something like that, but Yuuri’s chocolate was so heartfelt and thoughtful!’_ Victor chewed on his lower lip. _‘What if-’_

 _‘Victor…?’_ Yuuri’s voice came groggily over the line.  He sat up behind Victor, his dark hair a mess and some conspicuous markings on his bare neck and chest.

“Seems like you gave him a good enough present last night,” Chris offered, biting back a snicker.  He shivered again and stepped back into the warmth of his apartment, closing the sliding glass door behind him.  His cat looked up from her bowl and meowed before returning to her midnight snack.

 _‘Victor, who are talking to?’_ Yuuri moved closer into the frame and his dark eyes widened. _‘Oh, Chris. Hello!’_ He gave a little wave and then rubbed his eye.

“Hello, Yuuri.” He smiled. “Your fiancé was just telling me about his big surprise for you for Valentine’s Day.”  He laughed as the two reacted.  Victor’s eyes bugged out before he sent Chris a pleading glance, meanwhile, Yuuri drew his brows down and frowned at his fiancé.

_‘I told you that you didn’t have to get me anything-’_

_‘But Yuuuuri,'_  he whined.  They went back and forth for a bit and, seeing that his guidance was so longer needed, he broke up their argument just long enough to say ‘goodbye.’

 _‘Have a good night, Chris,’_ Yuuri said.

 _‘Yeah. And thanks a lot.’_ Victor pouted at him in mock anger. _‘Anyway, are we seeing you tomorrow or are you flying in on the fifteenth? I’ll send you our room number.’_

“About that…” Chris began, but he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

_‘Chris?’_

“Ah, seems I’ve got company,” he replied.

 _‘Then we’ll let you go,’_ Yuuri said apologetically. _‘See you soon and happy birthday.’_

Chris smiled, thanking him and ending the call just as he heard Victor cry, _‘His birthday! I can’t believe I forgot-’_

Shaking his head, Chris made his way over to the door.  He wasn't expecting anyone, so he pulled his umbrella from the holder, just in case he needed to weaponize it.  He cleared his throat and asked, “Who’s there?”

“It’s me.”

There were less than a handful of people who could get away with an ‘It’s me.’ with him. The first was Chris’s mother, but she was back at home in Payerne.  The second was his father, who, as far as he knew, was spending time in his own hometown of Cerentino, helping Chris’s grandpa tend to the cows on their farm.  And his coach would have called first.  That only left one person.

Chris set the umbrella down and opened the door, leaning heavily against the frame as he looked his guest up and down appreciatively.  His chestnut locks were just a bit too long and in need of a trim, but the other wore the look well.

“Hey there, _mon bibou_ ,” he greeted the other man. “To what do I owe this late night visit?”

“Josef says you’re not going to the 4CC.” The brunet frowned at him, his dark green eyes serious.

“I told him I _might_ not be going this year.” Chris rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the door frame, turning his back on the other as he walked into the apartment.  Taking that as an invitation, the taller man followed after, closing the door behind him.

“You go every year,” he argued.

“Not true.” Chris picked up his cat and sat down on the couch. “I didn’t go in 2014.”

“Mr. Giacometti-”

“Did you come here, after midnight, mind you, to lecture me about not going to a competition in which I’m not actually competing?” He crossed his arms over his chest, staring up at the other man.

The brunet’s shoulders slumped and he shook his head. “No,” he admitted.

“Then why are you here in the middle of the night?” Chris quirked an eyebrow, waiting for the other’s explanation.

“I…uh…” The taller man swallowed, looking down at his shoes, fidgeting with his hands behind his back.  Suddenly, he was his manager’s tag-along son again, a French boy four years his junior who knew little to nothing about ice skating, but whose forest green eyes widened with excitement whenever Chris did a jump.

“Why did you come here, _mon râleur_?” At that, the other’s head snapped up, his face showing shock before it morphed into mild offense. He opened his mouth, but Chris interjected. “Did you really come here to talk about the 4CC?”

“Yes,” he began and then shook his head. “No. I mean.” He sighed, looking up sheepishly. “I thought, since you always room with Mr. Nikiforov, that maybe…” he trailed off, averting his gaze, and mumbled the rest.

“What?”

“I thought you weren’t going because you’d be lonely.”

Chris stared at him, eyes wide.  This boy – well, a man now, if Chris would admit it – had seen right through him.  “You’re pretty perceptive, aren’t you?” He chuckled. “Not even Josef questioned my decision.” He paused. “Of course, I told him it was so I could practice more, so that probably made him happy.”

“Begging your pardon, Mr. Giacometti.” He swallowed. “But how long do you think I’ve known you?”

Chris blinked at that, surprised at the other’s boldness, though not at all displeased.  And he wasn’t wrong.  After moving to Lausanne to begin training seriously, he was one of the first people he’d met, after his father, of course.  How long ago had that been?  Twelve years?  Thirteen?

“I suppose I wasn’t giving you enough credit.” He gestured toward the seat behind him.  After hesitating for a moment, the other took it, but the moment he sat down, Chris’s cat sprung from his lap and ran toward his bedroom. “Don’t take it personally,” he said with a snicker. “Every time she sees you, she gets stuffed into a carrier.”

“Right.”

A heavy silence fell over the room.  Chris couldn’t figure out why the other looked so uncomfortable.  Nervous, almost.  But, if there was one thing he was good at, it was releasing other people’s tension.

“So,” Chris began, resting an arm on the back of the couch and leaning toward his guest. “You’re worried about me being lonely on my trip, huh?” he asked, cocking his head to the side and batting his long lashes. “Does that mean you’re offering to be my travel companion?”

“Well…” His face turned bright red and Chris smirked.  It was too easy.

“Will you do all the things Victor does with me?” He moved closer, resting a hand on the other man’s knee. “Pillow fighting in our underwear…giving each other oil massages…skinny dipping?”

“Mr. Giacometti!” He put a hand over Chris’s, his face blazing as he turned away. “I do not intend to replace Mr. Nikiforov.” His hand was hot and damp on Chris’s.

“I’m just kidding.” Chris threw his head back with a laugh. “Well, not about the last one, but, you know.” He shrugged. “Though, if you’re really worried about me going alone, it’s not too late to change my reservation.” He moved to get up. “I’ll just switch the number of guests to two and-” but he paused.  The other hadn’t let go of his hand.

“I’ve already made the arrangements,” he said, staring holes into the herringbone wood flooring, his fingers gripping Chris’s hand tightly. “So…if you don’t mind-”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Chris put his other hand over his, giving it a gentle pat. “I was going to put it on my charge card, since it’s not a necessary expense.” He pulled back with a sigh. “I’ll be sure to pay you back.”

“No!” he shouted, turning toward him.  Then, as if realizing he’d overstepped, he looked away again. “Consider it a birthday present.”

Chris looked at the man beside him.  _Really_ looked at him.  Since when had this little fan of his become so manly?  Since when did he make huge, almost romantic gestures like paying for his trip out of his own pocket?

“Hey.” Chris reached out and a put a finger under the other’s chin, tilting his head up so he faced him. “I think this is the first birthday gift you’ve ever given me.”

“You’re never around for your birthday, so…”

Chris grinned and scooched closer, leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Were you jealous of Victor?”

“ _No._ ” He’d answered too fast and Chris bit back a giggle.

“You’re cute,” he said and then drew back just far enough to kiss his cheek. It was warm under his lips, which were still a little cold from standing outside. “So,” he continued, pressing himself against his side. “Does the room have one bed or two?”

“Mr. Giacometti!”

“And that’s another thing,” Chris pouted up at him. “You were bragging about how long you’ve known me earlier. You could at least call me by my name.”

“Oh.” The other blinked, his cheeks tinting. “Okay…Chris.”

“Much better!” he cheered, clapping him on the back. “Now, it seems you’ve gotten me a really nice birthday present,” he mused, tapping a finger on his chin. “I wonder what I can do to say ‘thank you’.”

The taller man turned toward him, his dark green eyes, which were usually always so serious, softened as his lips curved up in a gentle smile. “Just…have a good time.” He finally released Chris’s hand in favor of stroking his cheek. “And don’t be lonely.”

“How could I be?” Chris put a hand over the other’s and nuzzled his palm. “When I’ve got you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww. These two. I can't wait until we get a name, so Chris can ~~scream it~~ call him by it.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  **Also, some facts (because I did a ton of research and felt that it wasn't used enough in the story):**  
>  -Chris was born and raised in his mother's hometown of Payerne.  
> -But he spent summers in his father's hometown of Cerentino.  
> -Both Payerne and Lausanne are in the French-speaking area of Switzerland (why he speaks Swiss French, which is different than Standard French)  
> -I made his Mystery Man (MM) French because I can ^^  
> -Chris's last name is Italian because his father is from the Italian-speaking area near Italy.  
> -Chris has been living in Lausanne since he started seriously training.  
> -MM is the son of Chris's manager. But now he acts as his manager.  
> -MM is four years younger than Chris, so Chris doesn't really recognize him as a "man" yet (even though he's 21)
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  _mon bibou_ \- something like my poopy (sort of like schmoopy?)  
>  _mon râleur_ \- my grumpy/complainer


End file.
